


To Love Me

by MissZayla



Series: Torturing Obi-Wan Kenobi [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissZayla/pseuds/MissZayla
Summary: Anakin just wanted Obi-Wan to himself, no one will be allowed to touch him while he was around. And he would make sure of it.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Torturing Obi-Wan Kenobi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914691
Comments: 21
Kudos: 235





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Transformersfan3829](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformersfan3829/gifts).



> Transformersfan3829 proposed an idea that someone should write: 'Can someone write that Anakin Skywalker has a crush on Obi-Wan Kenobi, and is jealous of anyone that interacts with Obi-Wan.
> 
> And then he decides to mind trick Obi-Wan to love him...’ so I decided to write this, this currently has two chapters, with smut being in the second, please let me know what you think <3

* * *

Obi-Wan had a bad experience with relationships. He hadn’t told anyone, not even his old Master.   
  


When he was fourteen, one of the older Padawan’s had invited him to spend the day with them studying at their quarters, Obi-Wan had reluctantly agreed, given that he had a test due in one of his classes and he needed to study anyway. He followed them, completely oblivious to what the padawan meant by ‘studying.’

Afterwards, Obi-Wan had banished the memory to the back of his mind, and swore never to tell anyone what happened to him on that day, and no one found out.

Except Anakin.

* * *

For as long as he could remember, Anakin has always had a crush on Obi-Wan.

It started when they first met on Tatooine, and from that point forward, Anakin knew that Obi-Wan was meant to be his. Anakin would do anything in his power to make sure this happened, even if it meant forcing Obi-Wan to love him the way Anakin did. 

To him, his Master was perfect, beautiful. And Anakin always wanted to protect what was special to him. So when he found out about what happened between Obi-Wan and the other padawan, it was safe to say that he was absolutely **livid.**

How **dare** someone touch Obi-Wan like that, Obi-Wan was his and his alone, no one else could have him.   
  


Anakin just needed to claim him like they did, he needed to do it better, so that Obi-Wan would never forget that he was Anakin’s.   
  


And today seemed like a good day to do that.   
  


Obi-Wan would be out all day, signing reports and making sure the younger Padawan’s are doing well in their classes, so that gave Anakin enough time to set everything up, so when Obi-Wan returned, Anakin could give him the time he deserved.

He started by cleaning their rooms, (he knew Obi-Wan would be ecstatic once he saw it, and that’s all Anakin wanted) he fluffed out Obi-Wan’s pillows so he would be comfortable and then stashed lube and a cloth away, so that Obi-Wan wouldn’t see it when he arrived.

Everything would be perfect. This would surely make Obi-Wan fall in love with him, and if not...Anakin had other methods.   
  


He didn’t want it to come to that, he wanted Obi-Wan to return his feelings naturally, but Anakin would do whatever was necessary to make sure Obi-Wan falls in love with him by the end of the day.

And if anyone tries to stop him, they will regret it.

* * *

Obi-Wan yawned, rubbing at his temple to soothe the upcoming headache he could already feel under his skin, he opened the door to his and Anakin’s quarters, closing it behind himself.

He smiled when he saw the state of the common room, it was tidy. No loose droid parts Obi-Wan would stub his toe on, and no mud caked along the floor from Anakin’s boots.

He hung his robe up on the coat rack and went into the kitchen to brew himself and Anakin a pot of caf, the man would be returning from his spar with Ahsoka any time now—

"Hey Master."

\--maybe sooner than Obi-Wan thought, he turned around, facing his former padawan. Anakin wasn’t dressed in his tabards and robe today, instead, he was dressed in a light tunic and black pants.

"Hello Anakin, did your sparring with Ahsoka go well?" Obi-Wan turned back around to finish making the caf, he felt Anakin walk closer, a little too close. He decided to brush it off, he knew Anakin could be very clingy sometimes, he was like that when he first arrived at the Temple.

"I cancelled, Ahsoka wanted to see Rex and Fives anyway. They got some new equipment in that she wanted to see."

"I see..." Obi-Wan handed Anakin his caf, which he gratefully accepted with a small thank you. "That was fine anyway. I was thinking we could spend sometime together." Anakin said, sipping at his caf.

"Why is that?"   
  


"I was just thinking. We haven’t really talked since the War began, I just thought it would be nice to catch up. Maybe we can go out to Dex’s next week or something?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I suppose we could," Anakin’s eyes light up, and a huge beaming smile appeared on his face. "Ahsoka has been wanting to go back, we could take her out for the day as well, get our minds off of the War." The smile on Anakin’s face dropped instantly.

"I was thinking just me and you, we can take Ahsoka out another day, I just want to spend some time with you. The Duchess has been taking up all of your time recently."

Obi-Wan eyes widened at the mention of Satine, and his face became red. "Oh, yes well...me and Satine have known each other forever, and we are very good friends-"

"That’s bantha fodder and you know it, Obi-Wan."

"Anakin—"

Obi-Wan put his caf onto the counter. "I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean, we are friends, good friends."

"That’s bantha fodder Obi-Wan! You love her don't you?"

Obi-Wan looked taken aback by Anakin’s question, his eyebrows pinching together. "My love life is none of your concern—"

"So you’re admitting it? You are in love with her?" Anakin advanced on him, crowding him against the counter, invading his space, Obi-Wan raised a hand to push him back, but it was quickly caught with the force.

"Anakin this isn’t funny, release me."

"No! Just answer the question, honestly. Do you love her?" His voice grew louder every time he asked, and his anger soared every time his Master refused to answer. "Just answer the question, Obi-Wan then I can release you."

"I...I won’t lie to you, I once harboured feelings for her, but we mutually agreed that it wouldn’t be wise for us to continue the relationship."

Anakin stayed true to his word, and released Obi-Wan from his hold. The man rubbed his wrist softly, looking at the ground, and not at Anakin. "Master I...I didn’t mean to scare you but I..." He sighed. "I have feelings for you, Obi-Wan. I won’t deny it, and I hate seeing you be in love with someone else."

Anakin could feel Obi-Wan shock in the force, it spread like a disease, infecting everything. "You...Anakin you can’t possibly—"

"Well I do! I do, Obi-Wan. I love—"

"Please, don’t say it. I...I’m sorry Anakin, but I do not return these feelings."

Anakin composed himself, Obi-Wan didn’t return his feelings, not now anyway, but he will, in time Obi-Wan would grow to love Anakin and their life together, he was sure of it.

Obi-Wan began to walk away, but he was immediately stopped by Anakin pushing him into the wall.

He couldn’t even let out a noise of protest as Anakin connected their lips, one hand cupping Obi-Wan’s cheek while one held Obi-Wan’s hip. Obi-Wan turned his head away, not wanting to look his padawan in the eyes, fearing for what he would see reflected in them.

This angered Anakin.   
  


He grabbed Obi-Wan’s wrist in a death grip, pulling him towards his room. "Anakin! What are you doing?" He asked, shoving at his chest and trying to pry Anakin’s hand off of him.

So he pulled him close, cupping his ass ass as he did so, squeezing hard. "You need to be punished Obi-Wan. You need to understand that you are mine, not the Duchess’s, not the Order’s, **mine.** "

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

For as long as he could remember, Anakin had dreamed of this moment.   
  


The moment of having his Master under him, stripped bare, showing Anakin all of his intimate parts.

Obi-Wan’s arms were tied to the headboard, connected at the wrist, Anakin didn’t trust him enough to untie him yet, he knew Obi-Wan could overpower him if he tried hard enough.

Obi-Wan had a ball gag in his mouth, yet again, Anakin didn’t trust him enough to yell out, as much as he wanted him to scream for him, he didn’t want to attract any unwanted attention.

Not yet anyway.

He stroked Obi-Wan’s cheek with the tips of his fingers, lightly touching the skin in a loving caress, earning him a sharp glare from the man underneath him.

"Don't look at me like that Obi-Wan," He leaned down close to his Master’s ear, smelling the traces of his fancy tea on his breath. "You’ll be enjoying this shortly, I promise you."

Obi-Wan shook his head, Anakin could almost feel sorry for him. But his Master did this to himself.

Obi-Wan would often flirt to other people in front of Anakin, mainly targeting Ventress and Quinlan. And Anakin had to act like it didn’t bother him, watching his Master act like a whore, embarrassing himself.

But now, Anakin had Obi-Wan all to himself, and he didn’t plan to let him go.   
  


He leaned down, connecting his lips to his Master’s neck, light kisses for now, he would mark the skin later, Obi-Wan would be covered head to toe in Anakin’s marks, showing the world who he belonged to.   
  
He reached down, fondling his Master’s cock, that hung soft between the man’s legs, he ran his finger up the shaft slowly, watching Obi-Wan’s face intently for any change in his expression.

But the man just kept staring at him, not a flicker of pleasure in his eyes.

Two could play it that game.   
  


Anakin moved downwards, so that he was eye level with his Master’s cock. It was long, thick and Anakin couldn’t wait until it was inside him, but this could wait, he wanted to top his Master first.

He held it steady, letting his mouth slide down the shaft, until his face rested fully between his Master’s crotch.   
  
Obi-Wan left out a muffler protest, falling on deaf ears. 

Anakin swirled his tongue around the head, sucking gently. His throat must have tightened in some way, because the next thing he knew Obi-Wan’s back was arching off of the mattress, and a loud muffled moan snaked its way out of his throat.

Anskin smirked, letting his Master’s cock slide from his throat, he smoothed Obi-Wan’s hair back and kissed his stomach gently. "Good boy Obi-Wan." He said softly, letting his nails scratch gently at his Master’s scalp.   
  


"Will you let me fuck you now Master? I promise to make it good, hell, I’ll even take your gag out as long as you don’t yell loud enough for someone to notice."

Obi-Wan whined, shaking his head back and forth, pulling at his restraints once again. Anakin shushed him, petting his Master’s hair and kissing his face. 

"There’s no need to do that Master. I won’t hurt you. No one ever will as long as I’m here, I promise."

He reached into the nightstand, pulling out the bottle of lube he had stashed away earlier this morning. Anakin held his Master’s calf’s in his hands and pushed, spreading them as far as they could go.

Anakin squirted some of the lube onto his fingers and reached down, tracing his Master’s tight hole with the tips of his fingers. "Hell Master...I can’t wait to be inside you..."

He felt Obi-Wan’s shields again, they were still in place, strong enough that Anakin couldn’t break them unless he wanted Obi-Wan to be in pain, which was the last thing he wanted.

He breached Obi-Wan’s hole with one finger, letting it sink to the second knuckle. His Master was warm here, a secret place only carved for Anakin.

Obi-Wan let out a muffled whine, titling his head to the side, closing his eyes tightly. Anakin lifted himself up, balancing himself on his elbow. He drove his finger in deeper, exploring his Master’s body.   
  
He pushed in a second finger, earning him a muffled keen from his Master. He couldn’t wait until he could hear they out loud, no gag to stop Obi-Wan from screaming out his pleasure.   
  


He curled his fingers, finding that bump inside of Obi-Wan. He decided to press down, rubbing harshly at that spot.

Obi-Wan’s back arched once more, he thrashed in his restraints, his shields flickered briefly, but not enough time for Anakin to slip in.

That wasn’t good enough.

Anakin growled and pressed down on his Master’s prostate, swollen from the onslaught of Anakin’s ministrations. Obi-Wan eyes rolled back into his head, and his shields dropped.

Pleasured filled Anakin’s body, not his own pleasure, but his Master’s.

_You love me don’t you Master?_

Anakin sent through the bond, whispering inside of Obi-Wan’s mind, filling his entire headspace with these words.   
  


He could feel Obi-Wan’s mind melting into this command, changing itself to fit what Anakin had told him.   
  


_You love me don’t you Master?_

He sent it again, Obi-Wan’s mind rippled as it accepted this command, listening intently to what the Son of the Force tells it.   
  


_Yes._

It replied.   
  


Anakin smirked, unbuckling the gag from his Master’s face, and dropping it onto his bedroom floor. Obi-Wan eyes looked hazy, as most eyes do while under a Force command.   
  


"I love you Master." Anakin whispered, and this time, Obi-Wan replied.

"I love you too, Anakin."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give you a third chapter, this chapter will be after order 66, with Anakin as Vader (non-burnt) and will be purely smut as I didn’t make this chapter smut


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some sex

* * *

"Oh _Force_..."

This was the best part of Anakin’s day. Getting to return home and absolutely _ruin_ his husband.

Obi-Wan’s hand tangled in his hair, pulling at the curls as Anakin swirled his tongue around the head of the former Jedi’s cock.   
  


"Oh _Anakin_..." He loved hearing that, loved hearing the absolute pleasure pour from Obi-Wan’s mouth, he deserved nothing less than a good kriffing whenever he needed.   
  


Anakin sucked at the cock in his mouth, and rolled his Master’s balls in one hand and played with his hole in the other. He was still tight as a virgin, and Anakin loved to bend him over the nearest surface and try his best to fuck it open.

He pushed two fingers in, his Master didn’t need much prep now, he relished in the burn that came with Anakin’s cock, he loved to feel it days on end while his husband was working in the Empire.   
  


He thrusted them inside of Obi-Wan, earning him a loud keen, followed by loud moans and whines. "Anakin..." He whispered. "Anakin _please_..."

"I know Obi-Wan, just let me fuck you with my fingers for now, then you can have my cock for as long as you want."

Obi-Wan nodded, visibly relaxing at his husband’s promises. His mind melted to him, following his orders with ease.

Many people tried to break this bond between them, but none succeeded.

Anakin had been planning, he found out that Ahsoka had survived the purge on the Temple, if Anakin could somehow get her alone then he could turn her too, and they could be a family together, an unstoppable Force within the Empire.

Anakin liked the sound of that.

But for now, he would focus all of his time onto his husband, he deserved it after everything he’s been through.

Anakin curled his fingers, pressing against the spot he knew drove his Master insane.

"Ana-hah..." He breathed out, grabbing at Anakin’s arm in a firm grip as his head fell back in pleasure. "Ohh..."   
  


"I love you Obi-Wan."

"And I you, Anakin."

Anakin leant down, taking one of his Master’s nipples into his mouth, sucking at the bud like a youngling would. "Say it again."

"I love you."

_"Again."_

"I love you."

Kriff, he loved hearing that. He loved hearing that his Master loved him after all these years.   
  


"Anakin...I’m ready, _please._ "

Anakin pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the silk sheets. He pulled his Master closer by his legs, wrapping them around his waist. He gripped his cock, tapping it against his Master’s hole. "Obi-Wan, call me Master."

" _Master..._ "

Anakin’s cock _throbbed,_ he grit his teeth and pushed inside of Obi-Wan, sinking down to the hilt instantly.   
  


"Oh!"

Anakin huffed, and began slamming his hips into Obi-Wan, setting a brutal pace he knew only he could keep up with.   
  


Obi-Wan’s whole body bounced as it was thrusted up and down onto Anakin’s cock, their bond filled with their pleasure, spreading out throughout the room.   
  


" _Master..._ " Obi-Wan whispered, "Master please..." 

Gods, Anakin would never tire of this man. Obi-Wan was his light in the darkness, his hope when everything was bad.

They fit together like the Tatooine suns, where one was, you could find the other. And Anakin wouldn’t want anything over than this.

Anakin felt the orgasm building in his gut as he thrusted inside of Obi-Wan, scraping against his prostate. "Are you going to come for me Obi-Wan?"

"Yes Master..."

"Then do it."

Obi-Wan’s mind could never resist a command from Anakin. His eyes rolled back into his head as he arched off of the bed, his cock burst, letting his release splatter against his chest.

Anakin followed shortly after, filling his Master with his cum, he collapsed onto his chest, resting his ear over the man’s heart.   
  


"I love you Obi-Wan."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
